Chto's bizarre adventures
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Lorsqu'on fait partie de la communauté geek, il est toujours dangereux de se laisser aller à la curiosité. Enfin, dangereux... surtout pour ceux qui nous accompagnent.


_Attention ! Bashing…_

**xxx**

**Chto's bizarre adventures**

**xxx**

Il était une fois… une charmante humaine qui vivait dans notre monde à nous, et rien qu'à nous (enfin, l'auteure ne fera pas de contestation philosophico-religieuse, alors disons à nous et au Chef Tollklein d'ici). Il était une fois donc… une gentille n'humaine de la planète Terre, dont certains disent qu'elle est ronde et d'autres plate, et vous verrez, on s'en fout ici mais dans d'autres univers et à d'autres époques, c'est très très important. Il était une fois, disais-je…

…une adorable humaine bien comme il faut et qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Enfin, presque.

Cette humaine donc, faisait approximativement une hauteur de douze bouteilles thermos, dont cinquante-cinq pourcents environ étaient remplies de pâtes (chaudes, les pâtes… italiennes, les pâtes !), quarante autres de thé (mais comme ce thé était lui-même composé de quatre-vingt pourcents de sucre, dix-neuf pourcents d'eau et le reste de la _very british drug_) et un restant composé d'un patchwork non identifié que je ne vous listerai pas pour alléger cette histoire de ses détails,… et était présentement en train de profiter d'un repos bien mérité pour geeker h24 à son aise lorsque notre histoire commença.

Il faut avouer que cette histoire se serait arrêtée aussi vite si la fameuse humaine n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de mettre au défi certaine camarade. Car, et notre héroïne l'ignorait à ce jour, le personnage en question avait quelque penchant pour la sorcellerie. Et c'est ainsi qu'un bel après-midi geek, c'est-à-dire entre huit heures du soir et une heure du matin, notre jeune héroïne – car elle était encore jeune et s'appelait Chto, ce qui n'a rien à voir et est d'ailleurs importable, autre commentaire inutile par excellence – reçut une alerte dans sa boîte mail.

Là encore, le mal aurait pu être arrêté à la source. Seulement, il arrivait à notre Chto d'être curieuse environ une fois par mois, tous les trente-trois du mois pour être exact, et il se trouvait que justement, ce jour-là était le trente-troisième du mois dernier. L'innocente humaine, dont la curiosité était donc décuplée par l'événement dominant de sa culture geek, lut donc le mail avec d'autant plus de confiance que l'envoyeur ne lui était pas inconnu.

_Salut Chto,_

_J'ai trouvé un petit lien qui pourrait t'intéresser. Un truc sur le SdA, tossa tossa,  
sans trop de fautes, tossa tossa, et ya même les mains d'Elrond qui se baladent !  
…peut-être. 'Fin tu verras. C'est de l'expérience 4D, c'est cool ^^._

_T'essayes ?_

_C'est __ici__._

_Bye ! and ssssssssssssion )_

Notre héroïne, après la méfiance qui est de mise devant la nouveauté et l'inconnu, se dit, dans un rare moment de fantaisie à propos duquel, plus tard, elle ne saurait si elle devait se bénir ou se maudire, décida vaillamment de… cliquer sur le lien.

Et, croyez-le ou non, le lien l'aspira.

_« Ssssssssssssion ;) »_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ou plutôt, lorsqu'elle voulut bien croire que ce qu'elle voyait était vrai, Chto s'aperçut qu'elle était au cœur d'une grande forêt. Ou plutôt, qu'il y avait plein d'arbres autour d'elle, ce qui était synonyme au regard de tout brave citadin qui se respecte. Il y avait même de la terre un peu boueuse, ce qui lui fit se demander si elle n'avait pas atterri à la campagne, chez son amie la sorcière.

La seconde d'après, elle se persuadait que c'était stupide. Il y avait un chemin. Depuis quand y avait-il des chemins, même de terre battue, à moins de cinquante kilomètres de Paris ?

Chto se redressa donc sur ses longues pattes, et seulement là, après avoir étudié avec attention le paysage et les petits oiseaux qui mystérieusement se taisaient et se planquaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas bien le quartier. Et ce n'était pas que demander aux habitants la dérange, bien qu'elle se porte mieux derrière un écran que devant d'autres spécimens de sa propre espèce auxquels il lui arrivait de foutre la trouille. Non, le problème, c'était qu'il y avait un chemin mais deux directions. Et aucune qui soit fléchée pour lui indiquer le trajet le plus direct vers son ordinateur.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne soit pas aventureuse – quoique, tout bien réfléchi… non, elle ne l'était pas –, c'était plutôt que le secteur ne lui paraissait pas propice à une exploration en règles. Après tout, ce n'était pas virtuel. Ou alors la fameuse 4D vantée méritait plutôt un cinq, et vu comme ça, c'était beaucoup plus drôle… mais c'était faux. Notre humaine se doutait bien cependant que le portail informatico-spatial ne venait pas du ciel ni de derrière les buissons et que le plus probable était que son copain lui ait filé un truc pas net – une substance hors classification phylogénique, je précise – qui avait fait joujou avec son SNC et n'avait peut-être pas fini. Conséquence, si elle bougeait en pleine hallucination, elle risquait de péter son ordi sans le savoir. Ou de se prendre un mur.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure à attendre que les effets se dissipent – elle s'était réinstallée à côté de sa mare de boue en prenant bien soin de ne pas y tremper –, Chto se dit qu'on l'avait peut-être jetée dans les bois après l'intoxication. Après tout, lorsque l'improbable a été éliminé, il ne reste que l'encore plus improbable et ainsi de suite, et se faire abandonner dans les bois après avoir été droguée et endormie était le stade suivant de l'échelle. Elle se dit donc qu'à moins de vouloir à tout prix attendre qu'un vieux monsieur louche s'arrête pour la ramener chez elle ou que son portable réapparaisse dans ses mains – on lui avait fait les poches ! connards ! –, qu'elle crève de faim par manque de pasta ou que Dieu vienne lui faire la causette, il valait donc mieux prendre le risque de choisir la mauvaise direction.

Heureusement pour elle, Dieu, qui devait savoir qu'on y serait encore l'année prochaine et n'avait pas que ça à foutre de descendre dans tous les univers les plus inimaginables, décida de lui envoyer un signe via Ses Involontaires Serviteurs. En effet, il y eut soudain du bruit à l'une des extrémités du chemin – tout aussi probable qu'un chemin de campagne ait des extrémités, rétorquait sa conscience parisienn…rationnelle – et le regard de Chto le suivit.

Et déboula alors toute une troupe gaillarde et indubitablement masculine de gens habillés d'une manière bien pire que le pire des péquenauds.

Pause.  
Arrêt.  
Bug.

Un redémarrage neuronal plus tard, Chto, qui était au milieu du chemin, se mit à évaluer la situation. Les péquenauds étaient huit, dont cinq miniatures tellement minuscules qu'elle faillit se pencher pour mieux les observer, deux d'une taille raisonnable mais pas mieux fringués pour autant et enfin un dernier dont la blondeur caricaturale et les oreilles en pointe lui mirent la puce à l'oreille.

Ils étaient huit et, ah oui, ils étaient surtout très surpris.

Chto aussi, remarquez.

-Mais… mais… balbutia-t-elle lorsqu'elle trouva enfin comment utiliser sa langue, vous avez oublié Gandalf !

Regard horrifié de l'un et l'autre des partis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que l'intérêt de ce groupe de cosplay merdique si vous n'avez pas un Gandalf ?! continua-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je veux dire… il est cool, Gandalf, quoi ! Avec sa barbichette blanche et ses mains parcheminées, surtout ses mains,… je veux dire… ben vous êtes nuls quoi !

Sans compter qu'ils ne sentaient pas le sucre au thé. Chto ne savait pas si ça faisait partie du déguisement mais au moins, cet élément-là était très réussi. Un peu trop, même. Bon, elle savait que le vieux Tollklein ne parlait pas trop des moments où ses héros se récuraient les poils de fesses, mais il y avait des limites au réalisme. Surtout sans Gandalf.

-Ah, je sais ! s'exclama dans une illumination la fan engagée et ardente défenseure de la gérontophilie qui s'était réveillée en elle. Il n'y a aucun d'entre vous qui ait voulu se dévouer pour le faire, tout ça parce qu'il est vieux et que les poufs ne le trouvent pas super sexy et que vous faites ça pour draguer ! Non mais je vous jure… pff, c't'un scandale !

Et, alors qu'elle faisait tressauter les chaines métalliques, destinées à la torture de ses rivales ou tout simplement au SM une fois de temps en temps, qui pendaient à la ceinture de son jean, les huit pauvres bougres échangèrent un regard anxieux et déglutirent. L'un des minus s'avança.

-Comment savez-vous que Gandalf devrait être avec nous ? demanda-t-il avec courage au bout du long moment qu'il lui avait fallu pour rassembler ses forces.

-Ben, fit l'humaine un peu étonnée –, vous ne faites pas un cosplay du Seigneur des Anneaux ?

Comme par réflexe, son interlocuteur resserra la main sur quelque chose contre sa poitrine. Booon, songea l'héroïne, un fan fou et parano. Rien de grave à part ça. Ils ont peut-être juste tué leur pote qui jouait Gandalf et ont jeté son corps dans un fossé, ça se pratique tous les jours, ce genre d'exercice de style. Et c'est marrant.

Et puis ça expliquait pourquoi le gus qui jouait Legolas avait braqué son arc sur elle.

-Hola, on se calme. Douuucement, fit Chto qui ne tenait qu'à moitié à être transpercée de part en part par des flèches qui n'étaient peut-être pas en carton. Vous m'expliquez ?

Les huit presque-muets eurent un long dialogue de regards et, attendant qu'on se décide enfin dans leur groupe de fous-furieux, croisa les bras et s'assit au beau milieu du chemin. Le nain de tout à l'heure, qui vu son autorité sur les autres devait jouer Frodon, hésita grandement à profiter de son instant d'inattention pour courir de l'autre côté de la route qu'elle barrait pour la planter là, mais un regard vers ses fameuses chaînes le fit déglutir et il s'en tint là.

Finalement, pas de pot pour lui, c'est bibi qui fut désigné comme porte-parole.

-Voilà ce qui se passe…

* * *

Après une généreuse dose de malentendus, une demande pour voir l'anneau qui lui valut des menaces de mort très convaincantes et quelques pourparlers supplémentaires, Chto parvint à la conclusion suivante : elle était tombée _dans_ le Seigneur des Anneaux, ce qui était assez traumatisant quand on savait que c'était en pratique un ensemble de bouts de papiers tachés à l'encre, ou, à la limite, le contenu des pensées d'un mort. Ça ou elle-même était décédée et avait raté la bonne porte au paradis, parce que la sienne se situait plutôt à Fondcombe, à se pâmer devant les sublimissimes mains du seigneur Elrond – ce qui correspondait soit aux livres précédents, soit à une poignée de chapitres en arrière eux aussi. Cela dit, elle n'était pas si mal tombée. Si elle le voulait tant, son Elrond, il suffisait de suivre fidèlement tous ces braves membres de la Communauté sans se faire étriper par les Orques et d'attendre la fin de l'histoire pour aller admirer son semi-elfe préféré jusqu'à plus soif.

C'est ainsi qu'elle prit la décision de suivre la joyeuse troupe puante. Elle finirait par s'habituer à l'odeur, et puis les mains d'Elrond ne valaient-elles pas tous les sacrifices ? De toute manière, si la troupe de fous disait vrai et qu'elle trainait bien ses baskets en Terre du Milieu, ce n'était pas en connaissant la carte par cœur qu'elle arriverait à échapper seule à toutes les bêtes accueillantes de la contrée et à ne pas se planter d'une centaine de kilomètres en pointant une boussole en carton sur son objectif. Et puis même : s'ils n'étaient pas complètement timbrés, ils finiraient par l'aider volontairement ou non à sortir de cette forêt dans les jours à venir – sauf s'ils étaient en pleine traversée de l'Amazonie, auquel cas elle aurait déjà aperçu des bestioles adéquates pour valider l'hypothèse –.

Et puis, si ça se trouve, le grand crétin qui portait la bouffe avait des pâtes chaudes ? C'est qu'elle avait faim !

Il sembla en revanche que les randonneurs ne soient pas exactement de cet avis. Mais ça, Chto ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si ça comptait vraiment… Nanméo ! Avoir Gollum aux pattes ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais elle, une innocente petite humaine qui faisait du fétichisme sur les mains d'Elrond, c'était si embarrassant ?!

* * *

Au début, la cohabitation se déroula sans trop de heurt. Notre héroïne n'était pas trop encombrante, du moment qu'on lui donnait ce qu'il fallait de nourritures et de promesses de voir Elrond. Passée sa prime curiosité – concernant essentiellement son idole aux oreilles pointues –, elle se contentait de suivre la troupe d'un pas vif, en arrière, parfois en avant ou à côté, rarement entre eux. Elle semblait en revanche ne pas être très confiante lorsqu'on entendait des bruits suspicieux dans les fourrés et avait tendance à aller se mettre à l'abri dans les jupes de Légolas (pas bête, la guêpe).

Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à dérailler. C'est-à-dire, un beau matin, tirer sur les oreilles de l'elfe pour vérifier qu'elles étaient vraies et mieux lui dire que l' « opération Chie-Rut-Git-Cale avait dû faire mal » et qu'il était un fan drôlement taré, faire subir le même sort à la barbe de Gimli, regardé Boromir d'un œil étrangement suspect en lui demandant s'il avait bien rédigé son testament et s'il ne voulait pas lui léguer une preuve de son existence, et tenté d'expliquer aux Hobbits qu'elle n'était pas la seule à les suivre à la trace.

- Elle me fout des frissons sur l'échine, avait un soir déclaré Aragorn après qu'elle lui ait demandé de lui réserver une place de choix à côté de son beau-père le jour de son mariage… en fixant non pas son visage mais ses fières mains bien masculines.

-C'est un truc d'humain, avait rétorqué Pippin qui passait par là. Vous nous fichez tous la trouille. Elle juste un peu plus que vous.

Elle lustrait justement les chaines de son drôle de pantalon et le hobbit risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction avant de s'éloigner avec prudence de sa zone d'exercice.

Après qu'elle ait tenté de draguer Frodon pour essayer l'anneau, ce genre de pratiques vira à l'hyperbole et plus encore, si bien que quatre jours plus tard, on profita du fait qu'elle dorme encore pour lever le camp aux aurores et se barrer en vitesse, battant par l'occasion tous les précédents records de rapidité et de silence. Si bien que lorsque Chto se réveilla ce matin-là, le camp était désert. La pierre du foyer était encore chaude et dans les cendres fumantes, elle ne distingua nul indice de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de deviner que sa présence n'était plus désirée. Manque de pot, ça ne changeait rien à sa détermination ça la renforçait presque. D'autant plus que ce fut soudain un tout autre compagnon de voyage, difficilement imitable, qui se présenta à elle. Gollum.

Eh bien soit. Elle connaissait le Seigneur des Anneaux par cœur et, si elle n'était pas acceptée par ses membres et qu'ils la plantaient alors qu'elle allait avoir l'occasion de se planquer chez les elfes en attendant la fin de la guerre, ça ne faisait rien.

Certes, les jolies mains d'Aragorn lui manqueraient…

…mais son nouveau chien de chasse alias Gollum, qui avait lui aussi survécu aux Orques et représentait sans doute lui aussi une forme de sécurité, ne tarderait pas à l'aider à les retrouver.

Et en effet, il ne tarda pas. Gollum poursuivait son précieux avec tant d'application qu'il ne fallut pas deux jours pour rejoindre les fugitifs.

A partir de quoi elle ne lâcha plus leurs basques, bien qu'en retrait, leur piqua leur nourriture en guise de vengeance, et Legolas lui-même connut ses premières sueurs froides, terrifié à l'idée de se réveiller prisonnier de l'humaine et de ses chaînes après qu'elle ait décidé de faire du fétichisme sur ses propres mains. Les huit accélérèrent le rythme et il n'y eut pas plus grand soulagement que lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes de Lothlorien… jusqu'à ce que Galadriel fasse l'erreur d'accepter d'accueillir la « pauvre petite humaine ».

Ceci dit, cela convint plus que bien à Chto qui se dit qu'elle allait cesser de poursuivre les huit puants puisqu'ils ne voulaient définitivement pas d'elle.

Elle coula des jours heureux, insouciante, tandis que la guerre faisait tomber les cheveux aux elfes les plus indolents, et décida de plus ou moins leur ficher la paix, histoire qu'on ne la rejette pas d'ici non plus – elle avait réussi à pondre une histoire abracadabrante sur ses origines d'héritière maltraitée, battue et jetée à la rue jusqu'à devoir se nourrir de racines pour survivre, tant et si bien que n'importe quel lecteur de fanfiction l'aurait envoyée se faire voir… et la reine l'avait crue, alors autant profiter –. Cela dit, elle hésitait franchement à demander en gage de départ une main d'Elrond, même si elle se doutait que l'idée ne serait pas très bien reçue.

Et vint enfin le moment de la victoire.

Alors, marchant aux côtés des elfes, Chto rejoint la partie la plus intéressante du pays, au plus grand malheur des Compagnons, minus Gandalf qui s'était senti flatté qu'on s'intéresse encore à une partie de son anatomie lorsqu'on le lui avait rapporté, et elle fit un tel chantage à Aragorn qu'elle eut droit à sa rencontre avec son Seigneur Semi-Elfe adoré… et plus encore.

Car ce qu'il advint de lui dans les jours qui suivirent, nul ne le sut. Seules les traces de chaînes sur les murs restèrent en vestige de ce moment intense et prodigieux.

Ça, et des milliers de dessins de mains qui volèteraient à jamais parmi les campagnes de Terre du Milieu.

* * *

_Note : à la vraie Chto, je ne suis pas très forte en IC et en plus, le bashing était trop tentant ^^. Et oui, je sais que les Compagnons n'ont pas de pâtes dans leurs sacoches. Dis-le-moi si tu passes par ici…_


End file.
